Mi Vida por el Perdón
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: One-shot. Dicen que Dios siempre te brinda la oportunidad de arrepentirte de tus pecados y que además te absuelve de ellos, pero para mí no hay perdón...


Beyblade no me pertenece…

-oO08( **Mi Vida por el Perdón** )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

* * *

><p><em>Dicen que Dios siempre te brinda la oportunidad de arrepentirte de tus pecados y que además te absuelve de ellos, pero para mí no hay perdón...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>-o-<strong>

Crecí en medio de mucha carencia, mi padre era un hombre honesto y por esa razón fue que desperdició cientos de oportunidades de brindarme un mejor porvenir. Me dio un gran ejemplo de lo que es la honradez, la honestidad, el respeto, la piedad y el amor, sin embargo a pesar de todas sus enseñanzas en mi cabeza sólo había dos palabras que taladraban mi cerebro: _Orgullo_ y _ambición_.

Mi padre siempre trató de guiarme por el buen camino y darme lo mejor que podía, fue de esa manera que me brindó una educación, aunque fue carente en muchos aspectos, considerando que eran escuelas públicas y mediocres. Afortunadamente para mí, era un niño con inteligencia y perseverancia, esos elementos me hicieron sobresalir de entre la mayoría. Terminé mis estudios superiores a la edad de veinte años, una excelente edad debo decir, y gracias a mi intelecto logré ubicarme como un genio entre el resto de la población.

Desde mi ingreso a mis estudios universitarios estuve trabajando en muchos proyectos de investigación, los cuales me ayudaron a desarrollarme más en el medio. Así, al terminar la universidad, no fue complicado encontrar un buen empleo en las filas del gobierno. Había estado ahorrando desde que pude recibir unas monedas por vender ensayos y trabajos escolares, para cuando comencé mi primer trabajo formal ya tenía unos ahorros. Poco a poco el gobierno me dio libertad de realizar investigaciones cada vez más importantes dentro del medio científico.

A los veintiséis años ya tenía una bonita casa y un automóvil de moda en aquel tiempo, mis ingresos iban en aumento cada vez más y la vida comenzaba a sonreírme con mucha dulzura. Éxito tras éxito en mis investigaciones me brindaron de un buen prestigio, aunque lo cierto es que nadie fuera del gobierno sabía de mí, todavía era el lamebotas de esos sujetos. Porque he de decir que mi niñez estuvo llena de desprecios y malas caras debido a mi condición económica, odie mi niñez y detesté a mi padre por ello.

Comenzaba a tener dinero suficiente para darme el lujo de viajar por el mundo, aunque sólo fuera en breves periodos vacacionales, ya que la mayor parte de mis investigaciones absorbían la mayor parte de mi tiempo. En uno de esos viajes encontré uno de mis mayores tesoros y eso jamás lo voy a olvidar.

En un viaje a Japón, más específicamente a Okinawa, conocí al amor de mi vida, Hazuki. Era una hermosa joven de hermoso cabello largo azulado, piel blanca y suave como la hermosa nieve, figura menuda y frágil y unos rubíes por bellas orbes. Me enamoré de ella al instante. Seguí sus graciosos movimientos hasta perderla de vista en la lejanía de las calles, _ella_ era _perfecta_. Sabía en mi cabeza que las posibilidades de encontrarme una vez más con _ella_ eran nulas, una mujer como _ella_ no es posible mirarla libre dos veces. Pero el milagro ocurrió y con él mi fe en Dios nació. Era una perfecta princesa de cuento de hadas: Perfecta y graciosa, sutil y recia, era la dosis perfecta para mí.

Salimos un par de veces y no supe si por casualidad o por misericordia, pero _ella_ me eligió a mí. Claro, era una mujer perfecta. Mi viaje terminó muy rápido y con el dolor de mi corazón mi cuerpo volvió a mi tierra y mi mente y corazón permanecieron allí. A la vez siguiente regresé en su búsqueda aunque con la firme idea de mantenerla a mi lado por siempre.

Así descubrí que era una mujer de gran abolengo, que su familia era una de las más respetables allí en Japón. Contra viento y marea luché por su amor y al final la recompensa llegó. Su familia me aceptó viendo mis honorables intenciones, aunque no les hizo mucha gracia que su amada hija perdiera su apellido por uno tan simple como el mío. Expliqué cómo funcionaban las cosas en mi país y resolvimos que yo adoptaría el apellido de Hazuki.

Realmente para mí fue un alivio dejar de llevar mi apellido a cuestas. Záitsev no es un apellido que distinga a una persona en Rusia, menos si eres tan sólo un pobre lacayo como yo, un perro que sirve a su gobierno, no hay nada de honroso en ello. Así nuestra boda se llevó a cabo en su tierra, el padre de Hazuki nos heredo en vida gran parte de su fortuna, pues Hazuki era hija única.

Luego de una semana completa de fiesta y felicitaciones por nuestro matrimonio, Hazuki y yo volvimos a Rusia, _juntos_ como una hermosa pareja. Allá tuve el honor de arreglar la documentación necesaria para poderme hacer acreedor a su maravilloso apellido. En menos de un mes éramos formalmente el matrimonio Hiwatari. De allí que todo en mi vida comenzara a mejorar.

Hiwatari fue y es un apellido que carga con todo el prestigio y respeto de la familia de Hazuki y siendo yo el nuevo heredero de esa enorme responsabilidad, me encargué de que toda aquella connotación que portaba se mantuviera firme. Mi nuevo apellido me abrió las puertas al autoempleo y con la fortuna heredada inicié mis propios negocios, así fue como nació BIOVOLT.

Poco a poco mi experiencia ganada en las filas del gobierno hizo gala en mi propia compañía. Claro que no era mi único negocio en el medio, tuve que ser ambicioso para mantener ese apellido. Poco a poco fui realizando inversiones de todo tipo, bienes raíces, inversiones en compañías farmacéuticas, industrias petroquímicas, etc., no iba a desperdiciar mi tiempo, yo quería llegar lejos y brillar en el mundo, quería que el mundo fuera para mí y mi amada Hazuki.

BIOVOLT prosperó rápidamente y pronto se colocó entre las compañías más importantes del mundo, ahora los que alguna vez me vieron hacia abajo y me despreciaron trabajaban para mí, ahora ellos buscaban lamer mis botas por un poco de dinero, no tenían dignidad, los aborrecí.

Las cosas mejoraron, ya no era aquel joven ambicioso, ahora era un hombre que tenía todo en las manos, prestigio, dinero y, lo más importante, tenía Hazuki. Había días en que la observaba sin parar, sin parpadear si quiera, era tan hermosa y era sólo para mí.

Su sonrisa hacía de mis días pura y mera felicidad. No sé cómo es que había logrado sobrevivir en mis años de juventud, sin ella la vida era puro y mero tedio, pero ahora, ahora la vida estaba en mis manos, me encontraba en la cima, sin embargo yo quería más.

Hazuki me veía con sus rubíes invadidos de tristeza, salía tan temprano y volvía tan tarde que ella poco a poco se fue alejando de mí. Trataba de hacerle comprender que lo que hacía era lo mejor para los dos, para nuestro futuro, para nuestros hijos. Y así fue, mi querida Hazuki me regaló, en esos momentos, uno de los más grandes milagros: Susumo.

Tenía mi cabello oscuro y mis ojos gris, la piel y la gracia de Hazuki. De pequeño era un niño curioso, lleno de deseos por conocer el mundo, mundo que le fue mostrado por Hazuki, yo, por otro lado, me encargué de trabajar y trabajar para darles lo mejor, todo.

Hazuki me reprochaba que no pasara tanto tiempo con ellos, siempre traté de hacerle ver que todo lo que hacía era por su bien, por un mejor futuro para todos, aunque en el interior sabía que no era verdad. Trabajaba para mí, para satisfacer mis necesidades de poder, mi ambición desbocaba. Día tras día los negocios mejoraban, el dinero en las cuentas bancarias crecía, las propiedades se proliferaban y mi éxito era arrollador.

Hazuki estaba feliz, por la sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro, cada que salía una fotografía de su exitoso marido: Voltaire Hiwatari. Nadie recordaba la sombra de mi pasado, Voltaire Záitsev no existía más, sólo en mi corazón seguían guardándose las imágenes y los resentimientos de antaño. Sin embargo eso ya no importaba, necesitaba _más_ poder.

Susumo llegó a la etapa adolescente y Hazuki lucía cansada para esos momentos, aunque eso no le restaba ni un gramo de su belleza. Susumo entonces demostró lo más odiado por mí. Susumo había heredado el carácter y honor de mi padre.

Creí que le había mostrado lo importante de la vida, creí que le había enseñado a defenderse como fiera en el mundo, a mostrar orgullo, mas mi propio hijo me dio la espalda. Se negó a estudiar Economía, se negó a visitar la empresa, se negó a mirar hacia abajo a los empleados, se negó a ser el futuro heredero y entonces se fue.

Hazuki estaba destrozada, su pequeño hijo, su orgullo, su vida se había ido. Hazuki siempre fomentó en Susumo las artes, el amor por la tierra, el amor por el prójimo, no sé en que momento me alejé tanto que me fue imposible educar a mi propio hijo. Susumo no era nada parecido a mí, salvo parte de su apariencia.

Susumo era como su madre: Alegre, vivaz, inteligente, bien parecido, un buen hombre con honradez y orgullo propio. Entonces me di cuenta que Hazuki tenía los valores de mi padre, Hazuki no era como yo. ¿Cómo me enamoré?

Dicen que las personas buscamos lo que más detestamos de nosotros mismos, de nuestras raíces y lo hacemos porque sabemos que, de alguna manera, son nuestro complemento. Así pues era Hazuki, ella era lo bueno en mi vida y yo era lo podrido.

Pasó un año sin saber nada de Susumo. Para ese entonces las cosas en la empresa estaban tensas, algunos negocios no iban como esperaba por lo que decidí realizar un último esfuerzo por salvar mi pellejo y mis negocios turbios comenzaron. Así conocí a Boris Valkov. Un hombre de cabello púrpura, ojos negros y sonrisa perversa.

Boris se encargó de llenar mi cerebro de ideas locas, llenó mi corazón de_ más _ambición. Cada palabra parecía miel para mí, tan dulce y tan envolvente, sus ideas para realizar más dinero y más poder me dejaron mudo, era _perfecto_.

Así nació el lado más oscuro de BIOVOLT. Experimentación genética, experimentación en humanos y lo mejor de todo es que los pagos los realizaba el gobierno y yo percibía solamente las ganancias, era todo un éxito. Fue entonces que me olvidé de lo poco que quedaba en mí de bondad.

Y con todo ello Hazuki se alejó más de mí. Ya no me miraba al partir por las mañanas, al volver evitaba mis caricias, evitaba mi presencia. Hazuki se había aburrido de mí. El poder y todo lo que materialmente me rodeaba era perfecto y casi inagotable, sin embargo lo más sagrado que alguna vez tuve se perdió, perdí a mi Hazuki.

No es que se hubiera marchado de casa o que hubiera muerto, simple y sencillamente abandonó sus sonrisas, sus miradas cálidas, sus caricias suaves, entonces la indiferencia se hizo presente; ya no tenía a su marido trabajador y amoroso, tenía a un hombre soberbio y repugnante; ya no tenía un hijo brillante y sincero, tenía a un hijo olvidado y desaparecido. Y mi Hazuki finalmente enfermó.

Los médicos buscaron de manera exhaustiva la razón para el deterioro en su salud, sin embargo lo único que podían decir es que Hazuki había perdido el interés por vivir, sin alguien que la amara no tenía sentido su vida, y ese amor que yo decía profesarle había quedado en el olvido sólo por la ambición.

Su sistema inmunológico fallaba y a pesar de contar con toda la tecnología y dinero a mi disposición para salvarla, fue totalmente inútil, Hazuki no quería estar más aquí. Y partió. Susumo escuchó las noticias y se hizo presente en día del funeral. Yo estaba molesto ¿por qué había abandonado a su madre en los momentos más difíciles? Había criado a un cobarde, no a un ser libre, sino a un ser irresponsable. Fue entonces que supe unas cuantas cosas de mi propio hijo: Me había hecho abuelo.

Me presentó a su esposa, Olesya. Una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verde esmeralda, era hermosa, sí, pero era una simple mujerzuela que buscaba dinero. Después del funeral Susumo volvió a casa y fue allí donde hablamos más detenidamente.

Desde su partida su vida se había hecho pedazos, era un chiquillo mimado, sin embargo su inteligencia y bondad le hicieron de un pequeño negocio propio, no era la gran cosa, mas le daba lo necesario para mantener a su mujerzuela y a ese pequeño bastardo que tenía yo por nieto: El pequeño Kai.

¡Era el colmo de la vida! El maldito bastardo había heredado el cabello de mi Hazuki y sus lindos rubíes por ojos, no podía creer lo que veía, hasta su tono de piel tenía. Me llené coraje, de odio contra el bastardo y en ese momento fue que lo aborrecí y detesté. Susumo volvió a mí, pero la relación era tensa, yo no quería a esa mujerzuela en mi casa, no soportaba su presencia. Así mi hijo tomó la decisión de marcharse otra vez. Sin embargo esta vez las cosas serían diferentes.

Así como Susumo me quitó a mi Hazuki, yo le quitaría algo suyo. Y así fue. Hice todo lo necesario para poder quedarme con Kai, mi nieto. Aseguré ante la ley que Susumo no era un buen ejemplo y que no tenía los medios suficientes para brindarle una buena educación, argumenté que su madre era una cualquiera irresponsable y bastó con mi presencia e influencias para que ese bastardo quedara a mi cargo.

Susumo intentó recuperar a su hijo, mas no consiguió nada, yo era más poderoso en todos los aspectos. Pronto sus intentos fueron disipándose y por fin se rindió. No me importó verlos de rodillas suplicando por tener a su hijo de vuelta, tampoco me importó que el bastardo llorara día y noche por querer ver a su madre, nada me importaba. Sin Hazuki a mi lado ya _nada_ valía la pena, y me refugié en el poder.

El bastardo creció bajo el cuidado de varias nanas, jamás permití que pasara más de seis meses con una sola, si lo hacía se encariñaría con una de ellas y cuando la criada se fuera sufriría más. Luego en algunos internados para niños adinerados, claro, las mejores escuelas de Rusia. Al menos podría criar a un bastardo a mi manera, ya no había nadie que solapara sus travesuras de niño estúpido, no había quien lo confortara y por lo tanto no sería un niño mimado. Tendría todo para ser un poderoso, para ser alguien exitoso como yo.

Sin embargo es bastardo parecía no querer seguir mis reglas y a cada escuela a la que iba ocasionaba problemas. Un día mientras gritaba a través del teléfono en mi despacho entró Boris. Escuchó mi discusión con la directora de la actual escuela de Kai. Sonrió descaradamente ante mi enojo y la acción de lanzar el maldito aparato contra la pared.

Mientras lo recogía comenzó a hablarme sobre un programa disciplinario en la Abadía Valkov. Mi furia fue en descenso y pronto me vi envuelto entre la sarta de palabras que salían de la boca de aquel hombre siniestro. Harto de la situación con el bastardo accedí a enlistarlo en el programa. Claro está que sabía bien a qué se enfrentaría, pero no me importó, al final sólo lo necesitaba como una extensión de mí, como una marioneta con la que iba a poder jugar a ser un dios.

Y así la educación y calvario de Kai iniciaron. El programa no le sentó de la mejor manera. Las primeras semanas lloró mucho, todo el tiempo pedía ver a la prostituta de su madre, pero me dio igual ¿por qué darle gusto? Luego iba a sufrir más. Con el pasar de los días, semanas meses y años el maldito por fin daba muestras de que servía para algo y así fue como lo empecé a usar. Cumplía mis órdenes, más tenía su corazón rebelde como el de su padre, mi hijo. Todo era presión sobre él hasta que huyó.

Tardé mucho tiempo en encontrarlo, no entendía cómo es que a su corta edad había escapado de mis garras. Finalmente lo encontré y me llevé la desagradable sorpresa de que ya no era manipulable más. Acepté el hecho de que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, con el tiempo ya buscaría la manera de someterlo a mis normas una vez más.

Luego vino la idea de usar el torneo para encontrar más poder del que ya poseía, ahora no sólo sería poder sobre Rusia o Europa y Asia, ahora tendría un dominio mundial. Mas las cosas no salieron como planeaba. Kai encontró amigos que le dieron la fuerza necesaria para revelarse contra mí, la fuerza para no detestar a nadie de los que le habían dado la espalda, para _no_ odiarme.

Para mí fue como un balde de agua helada, mi propio nieto me daba una lección de vida. Le quité todo: Sus padres, los lujos, el cariño, la salud, el dinero, el poder, lo dejé sin nada y aún así era un hombre valiente, un hombre honrado, bondadoso, aunque frío y orgulloso. Siendo un bastardo, un odiado por mí logró sobresalir. Entonces la sangre se me heló.

Fui demandado por el Sr. Dickenson por abuso de poder, explotación y maltrato de un menor, entre otros cargos más. Me sentí nervioso, no lo voy a negar, no todos los días la vida da vueltas y apunta contra ti. Todo estaba listo para que me despojaran de todo lo que con trabajo honesto y deshonesto me costó, todo listo para enviarme a prisión, entonces Kai retrocedió.

Retiró todas las denuncias que se habían levantado a su favor: "_No tengo nada contra ti, fuiste tú quien no me dio la espalda cuando mis padres se rindieron y, a pesar de todo lo que pasó en la abadía, me hiciste un hombre de bien, gracias_". Con esas palabras el mundo, _mi_ mundo, se rompió. ¿Qué le había hecho?

Destruí a un inocente en mi hambre de ambición y poder. Él jamás tuvo la culpa de nada de lo que pasó, ni siquiera sabía porque había recorrido ese camino, simplemente maté su alma y a pesar de todo me tuvo una piedad que jamás le mostré. Mi padre estaba allí presente, mi amada Hazuki estaba allí presente, Susumo estaba allí presente, Olesya estaba allí, lo bueno de todos estaba allí y yo simplemente lo intenté destruir.

No sabía qué hacer ni decir para remediar todo el daño que había causado. Así fue que intenté cambiar, con la lección que me había dado mi propio nieto. Deshice todos mis negocios fraudulentos en su honor. Eché abajo la abadía, hice justicia de muchas cosas de las que había hecho. Las cosas comenzaron a mejorar. Puse mi mayor empeño en buscar a Susumo y Olesya, ambos vivían en Australia, fiablemente logré contactarlos para que pudieran ver a su hijo. Susumo estaba muy resentido, mas al igual que yo sabía que Kai no tenía la culpa de mis acciones ni de las suyas y volvió.

Kai estaba un poco consternado por lo ocurrido, en tampoco tiempo se hizo de una familia que no recordaba tener. Tenía amigos, familia e incluso una novia que presento en un otoño. En menos de un año su vida giró y por primera vez en mucho tiempo noté su sonrisa sincera y sentí la calidez que alguna vez sentí junto a Hazuki, estaba reviviendo la felicidad. Gracias a Kai por fin encontraba mi propio camino para ser feliz, para dejar atrás la soberbia y el orgullo.

Y justo cuando sentía que merecía su perdón la vida giró nuevamente y me cobró de la manera más cruel. Quiso despojarme de mi nieto.

Hoy estoy aquí sentado a un costado de la cama de hospital en el que descansa su cuerpo. Los monitores cardiacos y el respirador artificial dicen que está vivo, sin embargo los médicos aseguran que Kai no despertará, que tiene muerte cerebral y que sin estos auxiliares su cuerpo morirá.

Susumo está allá afuera con Olesya, el Sr. Dickenson está tratando de consolar a los mejores amigos de mi nieto, esos que me miran con el mayor resentimiento del mundo. Lo sé no tengo el perdón de Susumo, ni el de Olesya, ni tendré el de Hazuki, ni el del Sr. Dickenson, ni el de los Bladebreackers, ni el de los Blitzdreig Boyz ni de nadie en este mundo y en el otro, y para ser francos de ellos no me interesa recibirlo.

De la única persona que me gustaría escuchar esa palabra tan simple, sería de Kai. Desearía decirle que me arrepiento de todo lo que le hice, que me arrepiento por haberle quitado a sus padres, que me arrepiento por haberlo criado entre la soledad, de criarlo como un mendigo siendo que tenía la posibilidad de tenerlo como príncipe. Lo utilicé como vil herramienta y lo odié con todas mis fuerzas. Jamás le di un descanso y ahora tiene toda la vida y eternidad para descansar.

Hoy he tomado la decisión de desconectarlo, de darle la libertad de irse, de darle la libertad que me negué a darle tiempo atrás. En este momento el médico acaba de desconectar el respirador artificial, en cuestión de minutos morirá…

Oleysa llora desconsoladamente en los brazos de Susumo. Sus amigos están destrozados… Pero por alguna extraña razón me siento bien. Ahora Kai no tiene que ser dependiente de nadie, ni siquiera mío, ahora es libre de descansar y de ser lo que quiera ser en la otra vida…

Sé que no merezco muchas cosas, no merezco la mirada de los demás, no merezco el dinero que se encuentra en las cuentas bancarias, ni toda la fortuna en bienes raíces, no merezco el consuelo que me han llegado a ofrecer estar personas que alguna vez estuvieron a tu alrededor. Hoy sólo se que daría mi vida por tu perdón.

**-o-**

Han pasado alrededor de quinientos sesenta y dos días desde la muerte de mi nieto, aún recuerdo su último impulso nervioso… Los médicos dijeron que no era más que una alucinación de mi parte, pero yo sé que no es verdad, necesito creer que no es así, que ese impulso nervioso fue una señal… Hace unos instantes el médico dejó mi habitación, dice que no me queda mucho tiempo… Sí, moriré. Una semana después de la muerte de Kai, me fue detectado cáncer. Ciertamente no quise saber en dónde o de qué tipo, de cualquier forma no lo iba a tratar.

Alguna vez escuché una mujer susurrar cuando sentía la muerte cerca: _"Todos debemos sufrir un poquito para ganarnos el cielo"_. Hoy quiero creer esas palabras. Pero no quiero ganarme el cielo, sino su perdón…

Hace un poco de frío, creo que la empleada dejó abierta la ventana, siento el aire recorrer mi habitación libremente… Es un viento frío, mas no helado, es como una brisa que se lleva todo aquello negativo en el ambiente… Incluso siento que se lleva algo de mi interior… Hoy te ofrezco mi vida por el perdón…

_Y así fue…_

**-o-**

Epitafio:

_**Voltaire Hiwatari**_

"_Todos debemos sufrir un poquito para ganarnos el cielo, _le dijo una mujer_, hay que sufrir un poquito para ganarnos el perdón, _agregó_"_

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

><p>Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!<p>

¡Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas!


End file.
